


Triariigate

by MyWell



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Civil War, Civil War - The Legion, F/M, Images, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWell/pseuds/MyWell
Summary: Triariigates are highly trained, skilled, and experienced members of the Imperial Legion that, while dispatched by the Emperor, essentially fall under no one’s command other than the Centurion when they are present.  This means that while the Emperor can send them somewhere, once they arrive at the destination, a Triariigate is free to do as they please in order to best serve the Empire.  Not even the Emperor has the authority to command them once they have an assignment.  A Triariigate can however order and or direct anyone except for the Emperor as they must be provided with anything and or anyone they deem necessary to achieve their goals.  They can also work with, or kill, anyone and or anything they feel necessary to best aid the Empire.  No one other than the Centurion, not even a Triariigate, is certain as to how many Triariigates there are but there are likely no more than 5.  Their creed that they do not serve the Emperor, only the Empire, is one that leads to one holding the rank of Triariigate being as often feared just as much as they are often a welcomed presence.This is the story of the Triaiigate that was sent to, and activated in, Skyrim: Triariigate Lovicus Evellian.





	1. Civil Introductions

 

**[War Room](http://i.imgur.com/3Nz1B4l.jpg) **

 

[War Room Tullius Lovicus](http://i.imgur.com/C9CdkLc.jpg)

 

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “So what happens now?  Are you here to relieve us of command?  Will we be taking orders from you now?”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “It doesn’t work that way Legate Rikke.  I assure you.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “Then perhaps you can explain to us just how this works exactly, Triariigate Evellian.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “I understand your apprehensiveness.  I’ve been a Triariigate for several years now so I’m used to this kind of response.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “You’re a mysterious order that doesn’t take order from anyone.  An unknown variable with nigh absolute power that not even the Emperor has the authority to quell once unleashed.  Apprehensiveness to this would be an understatement.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Like I said, I understand.  And it is true, you will not be aware of everything that I am doing and this will likely add to your uneasiness, but you can be certain that everything I do is in service to the Empire and in that regard, we’re on the same side.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Whether we like it or not, you’re here.  We’ll deal with it.  So back to my first question, are you here to take over?”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “No.  While it is true that, as a Triariigate, I possess the authority to commandeer anything and conscript anyone in the Empire if it will aid me in serving the Empire’s best interest, this is not how we operate.  Officers command large groups; a Triariigate mainly operates independently.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “We know why you’re here.  Ulfric escaped.  Reports of dragons.  A Triariigate being sent here was an inevitability.  But what can we expect to change now that you’re a part of this?”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “A fair question.  For the most part, as far as you’re concerned, not much.  The two of you are leading the Legion’s efforts here for a reason and I wouldn’t be doing the Empire any favors by ignoring that fact.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “We appreciate you saying as much, but that doesn’t really answer the question.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “I may occasionally offer advice and or intel that may assist you in your plans and or decisions.  I will also require the full details of your operations and plans going forward.  Other than that, we will continue to operate mostly separate from one another.  I’m not here to control what you do as much as I am here to further other important goals of the Empire and occasionally assist in what you’re trying to achieve.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “Does that assistance include doing some actual fighting?”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “While you don’t actually have command over me, yes.  It is very likely that I will have to periodically join your forces on the ground.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “I see.”

 

Tullius had a tone that made his disapproval of the situation clear.  This kind of response was one Lovicus had grown accustomed to; one indicating the officers would be resistant.  Operating outside their authority and being significantly younger than them were both reason enough for Generals to dislike him being around.  Despite this familiarity, it would initially annoy him every time he encountered this kind of attitude as he found it slightly inconvenient at best.  Though it often did little to no good to do so, he attempted to address the matter.

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “The most important advice I can give right now is that you keep in mind that we’re on the same side and-”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Are we?”

 

Tullius gave a short laugh in support of the Legate’s question.

 

 

[Rikke's Suggestion](http://i.imgur.com/QLVbL5q.jpg) 

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Yes we are and it would be in the best interest of our side that you do not try to work against me.  I’ve seen it before.  Officers trying to withhold things from me in some attempt to gain some kind of equivalence since the information flow tends to be one sided.  This doesn’t help anyone and I can’t do my job as well if you do not tell me everything.  I am not here to claim credit for anything so this isn’t a competition.  Help me, help you.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “Is that it?  Is that the advice?”

 

Lovicus thought for a moment before he responded.

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Yes.  That’s it.”

 

Tullius was about to give a less than friendly response when Rikke interrupted.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Well in the interest of… helping you, help us, on our way back to Solitude, while we were in Rorikstead, I received solid information that the Stormcloaks have been trying to locate and obtain the Jagged Crown.  And not long ago, one of my scouts have indicated that they believe Ulfric’s right hand, Galmar Stone-Fist, has located the crown in a ruin northeast of Whiterun.”

 

Tullius scoffed dismissively.  The fact that this didn’t bother Rikke gave Lovicus the impression that she had come to expect reactions such as these.  Tullius just wasn’t likely to understand and or respect Nordic traditions and Rikke must have come to accept this fact.

 

 **General Tullius:** “It is just information on some fairy tale, but you said you wanted to know everything, Triariigate.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “If Ulfric gets his hands on the crown, it won’t be a fairy tale.  It will be a problem.”

 

Tullius shook his head while he spoke out loud but mainly to himself.

 

 **General Tullius:** “The Nords.  They don’t even put stock in their own traditions.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “We do put stock in our traditions and our stories of legend and the Jagged Crown is one of them that we respect.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “But the Moot is supposed to choose the king, not some decrepit crown that may or may not exist.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Stone-Fist’s no fool.  If he thinks the crown is real and that it is in that ruin, then it exists and we’ll find it there.”

 

 **General Tullius:** “So what – Ulfric gets this crown and then suddenly he’s High King?”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “No, it’s not as simple as-“

 

Tullius raised a hand and Rikke abruptly stopped talking.

 

 **General Tullius:** “Triariigate, what is your… advice, on this matter?  What do you think we should do?”

 

Lovicus feigned going into deep thought about what he just heard when he already had the intel and had already thought of what he believed would be the best course of action.  He wasn’t expecting to weigh in at all on the matter, but part of what made him successful was thinking tactically about situations whether they would likely involve him or not.

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Rikke is a true Nord and a capable high-ranking member of the Legion.  That makes her… excuse me Legate Rikke, I mean you, even more valuable than most experts because you also possess the ability to apply that knowledge in a military and strategical way.  In my opinion, and this is only that, my opinion; I’d always take your counsel on matters such as these as if it were spoken from the highest authority.  I believe the Legion is right to trust you to ensure that we take a course that is both advantageous to the Empire and respecting of the people of Skyrim and their traditions as much as possible.  And respecting and caring for all the people in our Empire, which Skyrim is still a part of despite trying to wrestle herself free, is always of the utmost importance.  That would be my opinion.”

 

Tullius nodded seemingly in adamant support of Lovicus’ words and then looked over at Rikke.

 

 **General Tullius:** “You’re right.  Add to the fact that not everyone has agreed to a Moot and in the absence of the Moot, the crown could serve as a potent symbol that would further legitimize Elisif’s claim of the throne.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “So you’ll let me pursue this, sir?”

 

 

[Tullius Left](http://i.imgur.com/xmrGohM.jpg) 

 

 

 **General Tullius:** “I still think you will find nothing but old bones and cobwebs, but yes.  The Triariigate here was quite convincing.  Now if you both don’t mind, I need to go get some food and rest.  It was a long trip from Helgen.  The Legate should be able to handle anything else you need, Triariigate.”

 

Tullius could tell there was something else Lovicus wanted to mention, but having no interest in it, he departed before he could.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Was there anything else, Triariigate?”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “I was just going to let you both know that I will be headed to Helgen to investigate what happened there.  I want to make sure the inhabitants in the area will be safe going forward and, as soon as able, start the rebuilding efforts there.”

 

Rikke seemed caught off guard by the sincerity of Lovicus’ concern.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “You really care about the people here?  Even if they haven’t officially sided with us?”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Regardless as to who they have chosen to side with, I have to see the people here as being our people and it is important that we look after them when we can.  Of course, when we’re across from one another on the battlefield, I will fight them with as much vigor as I can.  I owe them that much since they are likely coming at us the same way.  But outside of battle, they are people and I will try to make sure they are safe.”

 

Rikke almost smiled at Lovicus’ response but managed to catch herself before the grin formed.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “How oddly humanitarian.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “It’s one of the benefits of working with rather than serving the military; you’re able to focus on the other things that the military cannot while also lending your support to their goals.  A general’s job is to win battles and wars, but mine is to look after the Empire and its citizens.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “I… think, I’m starting to understand where you’re coming from.  Well, you can count on us to avoid being a hindrance as well as to keep you as informed as possible.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “I genuinely appreciate that, Legate.  I’ll do what I can to prove that you’re doing the best thing by cooperating with me.  Is there anything else?”

 

Lovicus paused to give Rikke time to respond but she just shook her head indicating she had nothing else so he gave a respectful nod before going to leave.  He was almost to the exit of Castle Dior when he heard Rikke rapidly approaching.

 

 

 [On Second Thought](http://i.imgur.com/ufEY531.jpg)

 

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Triariigate, on second thought.  A moment.”

 

Rikke sprinted to being in between him and the door to the outside in a manner that demonstrated she was not only formidable in combat, but unusually graceful for someone wearing heavy armor.  Lovicus was confused because he couldn't figure out what Rikke was feeling exactly as it seemed to be a combination of things including some hostility and he wasn't sure as to why.

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Of course.”

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “You do know that I didn’t need you to stand up for me earlier?  I can handle myself fine not just on the battlefield but in conversation as well.  Nords have a reputation of being… not as intelligent as other races, but make no mistake; we aren’t a country of meatheads as many Imperials like to believe.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “Legate Rikke, no matter what race we speak of, they have intelligent people and they have… not so intelligent people: Imperials included.”

 

Rikke laughed a little as a few people came to mind.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “True.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “But I would never presume you to be the latter, but yes.  I am aware that you didn’t need me to agree with you.  This is especially true since Tullius, like leaders of his caliber tend to be, is incredibly smart and knew that it would be best to go with your idea even before he asked for my opinion on the matter.”

 

She thought about what transpired and realized that Lovicus was likely correct about Tullius.  Rikke also realized that Lovicus likely supported her because he genuinely meant what he said and recalled him calling her a true Nord.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Well… thank you, anyway for backing me.  And for the other things you said.”

 

 **Triariigate Evellian:** “It was nothing.  I was just telling the truth.”

 

Rikke nodded to show respect and appreciation as she walked back towards the war room.

 

 **Legate Rikke:** “Gods preserve us both as we strive to make Skyrim whole again.  With the challenges that lie ahead, I believe we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

 

Lovicus heard the truth and weight in Rikke’s words.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t already thought about the gravity of the situation in Skyrim or the struggles that would be faced to resolve things.  Rikke worded things in a way that he hadn’t.  It was just the way she summed it up was simple yet all encompassing.  Reunifying Skyrim was going to be a daunting challenge and rather than anxiety, he felt pride and confidence not only in himself, but in the Legion.  Lovicus was filled with resolve and, for better or ill, he was prepared to face whatever awaited him beyond the doors of Castle Dour.

 

[Whatever Lies Ahead](http://i.imgur.com/Pfv1a9s.jpg)


	2. A Few Stops Before Helgen

[Observing](http://i.imgur.com/YpaInJQ.jpg)

  
Lovicus knew at the very least he would need to assist in the rebuilding efforts of Skyrim, but he had also taken steps in preparation that he may also need to assist in the war efforts.  It wasn’t that he doubted the competence of the officers assigned to Skyrim nor did he think the intel received on Ulfric would be unreliable, but he knew never to let his guard down until things had fully concluded.  Reports of the dragon attack and Ulfric’s escape at Helgen would prove that he had chosen wisely.  He needed to be ready to leave as soon as he had touched base with General Tullius and Legate Rikke.  
   
After his conversation with Rikke, Lovicus did one more gear and equipment check before exiting Castle Dour.  Remembering that an execution was scheduled for today, he decided to attend.  While everyone else was focused on what was taking place at the execution block, Lovicus was looking for someone that he had taken notice of days before.  Despite the fact that she seemed like she would serve as a capable ally and fill a skill set he was completely lacking in, he still wasn’t sure about the Altmer woman.  He established that she wasn’t likely a Thalmor, but she might still be a loyalist or someone that might object to some of the things he would feel necessary to do, or ignore, on principle.  Lovicus wasn’t sure what he was hoping to observe that would help him make his decision but he followed his gut and remained despite being uncertain as to what it was trying to tell him.  
   
The executioner’s ax was making its way to quickly end Roggvir’s life.  Lovicus’ eyes remained fixed on the Altmer woman while some of the onlookers turned to avoid witnessing the impact of the blade and others watched with hate in their eyes.  Just as the weapon made contact with the back of Roggvir’s neck, Lovicus saw the something.  He placed on his cloak and he made his choice.

[Introductions](http://i.imgur.com/7r3R55J.jpg)

   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I saw what you did.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Pardon you?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “The gesture you did.  It was subtle, but you did a gesture.”  
   
The woman looked around as people passed by before trying to give the impression of being confused and offended by his accusation.  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “What?  Are you serious?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “If I’m not mistaken it was the Sepredia Aliin sign, which means to… go in peace and honor?  Well, I think that’s as close to a translation as we can get.  Don’t worry, no one else noticed and our conversation isn’t interesting enough for anyone to eavesdrop on us.”  
   
It was possible that she was impressed, irritated, or just plain felt nothing.  Like a typical Altmer, she was quite adept at not conveying her emotions on her face.  She merely observed Lovicus for a few moments without saying a word.  He gazed back into her eyes unshaken, fully convinced that this was some kind of test in addition to whatever else that was going on in her mind.  Lovicus wasn’t sure if she was satisfied with him but she decided to finally speak.  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “And what if I did?  Why is this any concern of yours?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I don’t believe we’ve met.  I’m Lovicus.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “I suppose that depends on one’s definition of “met” considering two days ago you were following me.  And a day or two before that as well.  Your sneaking is abhorrent.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Yes, it is.  That’s not really in my skill set.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Indeed.  You’re atrocious at remaining unseen.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Right.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “I mean you’re so terrible at it that I began to think you were intentionally being detected.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I suppose that changed after you followed me yesterday and realized I’m just horrible at moving quietly.”  
   
The woman just looked at Lovicus, her expression unchanged but he knew that he had caught her off guard.  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Well… yes.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Don’t be surprised.  Being bad at sneaking doesn’t mean one isn’t skilled at detection.  And you’re pretty good, especially for a mage, at moving undetected.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “I am not in need of your praise, Lovicus.  What do you want with me?  Why were you following me?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I wanted to offer you a job.  You see, you’re obviously skilled in the arcane arts and, considering I’m not, I could definitely make use of your talents.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Interesting.  You were merely trying to determine my allegiances.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Of course.  Why else would a member of the Legion be following you?”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “I thought you were just some kind of timid creep.  Finding my appearance appealing but lacking the fortitude to make it known.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “What?”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Don’t say that as if a number of other races don’t find women of the High Elf persuasion irresistible.  And yes, I eventually figured out you were not shy… when I followed you.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Uh, okay.  So are you interested?  In the job, I mean?”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “And how much would you, or your precious Empire, be willing to pay me?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “You’re not really interested in money.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Wha-  Well-  How do you know I’m not a mercenary?  I’ve done things around here for money.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “You’re no mercenary.  Your prices were inconsistent for starters meaning you’re not sure what to charge for services.  You’re also not Thalmor or a spy as none would have done that sacred gesture for Roggvir, a Nord, not even for the sake of blending.  No.  Your reasons for coming to Skyrim had nothing to do with septims.”  
   
Her expression barely changed, but her arms crossed over her body as if her body was suddenly made bare and she was trying to make herself less visible.  She then cleared her throat before continuing.  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “So what are you offering… Lovicus?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Adventure.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “No thank you.”  
   
She went to walk away seemingly disinterested in his offer but Lovicus got her attention back and she paused in her tracks and turned to face him.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Don’t try playing it tough.  You crave adventure more than anything but you also want some direction.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “Adventure?  That’s all I would get for assisting you in restoring stability in Skyrim?  You’re obviously a member of the Legion… well, the Empire at least.  Your armor is unlike any I’ve seen before.  Everyone gives you a respect but they also give pause meaning you're quite important but worth fearing.  So Lovicus, you must be well funded and yet all you offer me is adventure?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Well you won’t have to pay for anything for as long as you’re helping me.  And you would have direction.”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “You mean orders.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Take me out of this.  Are you content scraping by around here?  Where would you go right now?  Some random cave?  Offer to find out who has been stealing their sweet rolls for a few septims?  What?”  
   
**Altmer Woman:**  “…”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Exactly.  Now I know you’re ready to get going.  Likely carrying your gear in a dimensional pocket.  So if you want to do this, we need to get going now.”  
   
There was no hesitation.  
**Altmer Woman:**  “Fine.  And my name… is Minerva.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “It’s nice to meet you Minerva, and,” he briefly looks past Minerva and at the sky, “I hope you have something to put on your head for when it rains.  You’re about to need it.”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Hmph.  Just lead us to where we need to go.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Glad to see you so eager to get started.”

[Walking in the Rain](http://i.imgur.com/fzogwbE.jpg)

  
Lovicus laughed a little but Minerva just looked at him clearly not amused so he just shrugged and placed on part of his helmet and then his hood to cover it and then began walking towards the main gates.  Minerva followed somewhat reluctantly as she summoned her hood.  
   
They barely got past the gate when the rain began falling steadily.  They were undeterred as they continued walking towards the carriage.  Suddenly, Minerva decided she was curious enough to ask Lovicus about his weather prediction being correct.  
   
**Minerva:**  “How did you know it was going to rain?  It was a clear sky out.”  
   
She asked in a way that she didn’t want Lovicus to know that she was unsure as to his method.  The tone was one like Minerva was pushing the question through.  Like she wanted to know but didn’t want Lovicus to know that she wanted to know.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Likely the same way you knew.  Could smell it.”  
   
Minerva sniffed the air to see if there was truth to his words or if this was another poor attempt at humor but her nose twitched reflexively as she noticed that it did smell different.   
   
**Minerva:**  “I see.”  
   
Hearing her tone, Lovicus realized that she never noticed the difference in scent before now despite having stronger senses.  He stopped and turned to her.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Wait a minute.  If you didn’t know by smell, how did you know I was right?”  
   
She sighed and rolled her eyes.  She crosses her arms in annoyance but then decides to answer anyway.  
   
**Minerva:**  “My hair.  It starts to become less… cooperative.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Well now you have another way to tell.  See?  This is why you wanted adventure and new experiences and its paying off already.”  
   
There was a part of Minerva that, oddly enough, agreed with him and was excited at how things began, but she wouldn’t allow him to know that was how she felt and instead shown her usual cold demeanor as she then gestured for them to continue.  
   
**Minerva:**  “Can we just keep moving.”  
   
The rest of the distance they walked wasn’t far, but it was far enough and they had known each other for such little time to where there would have normally been more conversation; there wasn’t.  Minerva found this strange.  She was certain that Lovicus was like most that were not Altmer and needed to speak practically nonstop but the silence lacked awkwardness.  When Lovicus had stopped near the carriage, Minerva stood near but off to the side behind the natural view of the carriage driver.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Thaer, my good man!  Great weather we’re having today, isn’t it?” he said as he held his right hand out with his palm face up as if he were collecting the heavy rain.  
   
**Thaer:**  “Ha!  Triariig… I mean, Lovicus.  Good to see you.”  
   
**Minerva:**  “How was that funny?” she stated under her breath with her arms folded and annoyed.  
   
Lovicus removed a pouch from his waist and a wooden spoon from his bag and handed it to Thaer.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I brought you something.  Straight from the Winking Skeever that I thought you might like.”  
   
**Thaer:**  “Let’s open her up shall we?  Oh!  Oh, now that smells excellent.”  He then eagerly dipped the spoon into the pouch and pulled out a hearty helping and consumed the meat, vegetable, broth combination.  Thaer finished the contents in his mouth before he continued.  “Oh yes, this is some right proper stew.”  He took another healthy spoonful, some broth dripping off, and planted it in his mouth.   
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Good, right?”  
   
Thaer nodded happily and was about to continue eating but he wanted to address Lovicus again.  
   
**Thaer:**  “Thanks for this, Lovicus.  This stew is going to keep the bones warm.  But say, do you need a ride?  Me and Leiknir here can take you to any of the hold capitals… well long as they haven’t sided with Ulfric.  I mean if you really need to head to a place that is though, I could take you to Whiterun.  There’s a few carriage drivers that operate out of the other holds that include that place in their rounds.  Might be able to get to other places that way.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “In fact, we do need transport to Whiterun.  Get there extra fast and there’s some extra coin in it for you.”  
   
**Thaer:**  “Not a problem!”  
   
Thaer went to store his stew somewhere but Lovicus stopped him from doing so by raising a hand.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Oh, but eat first.” He smiled gently, “That’s an order.”  
   
**Thaer:**  “Ah, okay sir.  Thank you.”  
   
Lovicus climbed up into the carriage and laid down.  Minerva, realizing he wasn’t going to help her up, managed herself into the wagon and around Lovicus in a manner reflecting that she was disgruntled.  She expressed more displeasure trying to sit comfortably considering Lovicus was taking up most of the base of the cart.  She kept adjusting her position while groaning and sighing aloud trying to get Lovicus to respond but he ignored her.  Then she smiled and dropped her feet into his stomach to which he grunted and looked at her with minor disdain to which she smiled back and tilted her head somewhat defiantly.  Her feet rose and fell as he took a deep breath in the form of a sigh, rolled his eyes then pulled his hood further over his helmet to cover more of his face and went back to trying to sleep as the rain cleared up.  To Minerva’s surprise, she was able to easily fall asleep and the ride to Whiterun, despite being quite gentle, was surprisingly expedient.

[Checking In](http://i.imgur.com/HmyBUWo.jpg)

  
It was around 11 at night when they arrived.  He gave Thaer more than fair compensation and they proceeded to head towards the city.  The guards saluted Lovicus but rather than maintaining his pace, he approached one of them.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Head to the Bannered Mare without me.  It’s straight ahead.  Can’t miss it.” Noticing her reluctance, he continued, “It’ll be fine.  I’ll be there shortly and get us situated.”  
   
Minerva took her usual slight offense to being ordered to do something, but the other guard opened one of the giant doors and she entered the city.  15 mins or so went by after she had arrived in the Bannered Mare before Lovicus arrived and went straight towards the counter.  Initially Minerva wasn’t sure if Lovicus knew she was in the room, but as he walked by with Hulda, he got her attention and indicated that he wanted her to follow.   
   
**Hulda:**  “And here you are.  Best room in the house.  Rest well.”

[Sleeping Arrangements](http://i.imgur.com/GmYYnfN.jpg)

 

Hulda left and as soon as she did, Minerva immediately made her disapproval known.  
   
**Minerva:**  “There is only one bed.  Is this another one of your jok-”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “There’s a chair right through there.  No door, but I won’t be peaking in here so feel free to do whatever you need to do without worry.  We’re leaving at 5.”

[Checking Out 1](http://i.imgur.com/ePCsjP5.jpg)

  
  


[Checking Out 2](http://i.imgur.com/wybMbIu.jpg)  
   
Minerva quietly watched as Lovicus walked out to the room’s balcony and sat down.  Lovicus didn’t think much about the situation beyond that but Minerva was… she wasn’t sure what she was as she stared out at him for a few moments, so she merely scoffed and bathed before taking a rest.  When 4:45 came they were both well rested, up, and ready to go.  They looked at each other briefly as if to confirm the other’s readiness and without saying a word, went downstairs.  They notice a Nord woman in full steel plate taking notice of them as they went to leave.  Lovicus stopped at the counter.  
   
**Hulda:**  “Was everything to your liking?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Yes, of course.  Thank you for asking, Hulda,” he stated as he handed her some septims.  
   
**Hulda:**  “Thank you, very kindly.  Safe travels.”  
   
Lovicus nodded and took his leave with Minerva.  They had only taken a few steps when one of the guards approached them.

[Guarded Assistance](http://i.imgur.com/9IAWr17.jpg)

  
**Guard:**  “Sir, I took care of everything that was on your list the best I could.”  
   
He then proceeded to hand Lovicus supplies and a note.  Lovicus then hands over some septims which makes the guard smile with gratitude.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Thank you.  And here you go.  Have a drink on us.”  
   
**Guard:**  “Thank you.  Both of you.  Thanks!”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Sure,” she said in a very dismissive manner though the guard hardly noticed as he walked off.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Alright, let’s get our horses.”

[A Horse of A Different Number](http://i.imgur.com/SvQK9pg.jpg)

  
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Okay, the note says your name is, Amalthea.  Why that’s a pretty name.  Isn’t it Minerva?  And she is a wonderful horse, isn’t she?”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Lovely.  I am curious about one thing however.  Just one.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Hmm?”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Why there is only one horse?!”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I’m looking at the supply bag and he got everything else I asked for so this must be what he meant by the best he could do.  I asked for two horses.”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Obviously we’ll have to… share.  We need to get to this Helgen as soon as possible.  But I ride in the front and yes I am quite the capable equestrian.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Sounds fair.  And I trust your riding skills.  I doubt you would make such a demand if you weren’t a capable rider.”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Admittedly, it is good that you are oddly so capable of seeing reason.”  
   
Minerva skillfully mounted Amalthea and took the reins into her proficient hands.  
   
**Minerva:**  “Come on now.  Don’t dally.”  
   
He sighed as he climbed up while he spoke under his breath.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “I am starting to wonder which of us is leading this operation.”  
   
**Minerva:**  “Hmm, indeed,” she said, her tone unusually a bit playful though patronizing.  
   
The saddle forced them close together to where Lovicus’ front armor was pressed firmly against her so he tried in vain to find a more comfortable way to sit.  
   
**Minerva:**  “Will you stop squirming?”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Sorry.  I’m good now.  Let’s get moving.”  
   
He placed his hands at her side and gently took her waist into them.  As they started to move, Lovicus realized that he had underestimated the bumpiness of their travels and grips her firmly.  The horse hadn’t moved too far when the galloping was jarring them to a point where Minerva felt… strange.  Something about the movement of their bodies combined on the horse stirred something warm inside her.  It was something that, in the moment, she felt was beneath her to be experiencing so she dismissed it at first.  Tried to anyway, until Lovicus squeezed her body more and himself closer to her fearing he would fall off otherwise as the horse sped up.  This caused Minerva to feel a sudden jolt of stirring from within and she reflexively turned and smacked Lovicus off the horse catching him completely off guard.  He lifted his helmet slightly to console the side of his face with one of his hands.  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “By the Divines!  What in Oblivion was that for!?”  
   
Not wanting to tell him what happened, she reduced her facial features as much as she possibly could, though her awkwardness was still rather apparent, and answered Lovicus plainly as able.  
   
**Minerva:**  “You.  You just ride in front.”  
   
**Triariigate Evellian:**  “Okaaay.  Well next time you want something, just ask.  I may not always agree to the request but hopefully we can avoid… this!”  
   
She cleared her throat a little and acted as though she had done nothing wrong and felt no guilt despite the contrary being evident.  
   
**Minerva:**  “Hmph.  Fine.”  
   
Lovicus picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, before he climbed back on to the horse and in front of her.  He shook his head in disbelief completely confused as to what just happened but he moved on quickly.  And with that, they proceeded to travel rapidly towards their destination: Helgen.


End file.
